


Injuries

by Divaluvers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, I Love You, Minor Injuries, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaluvers/pseuds/Divaluvers
Summary: Becky suffers an injury at a live event, Sasha and Charlotte risk their characters to come out and help the Irish.(A parallel to Paige's injury)





	Injuries

The match was going according to plan, Becky could admit Sonya knows how to carry herself through matches. As Sonya stood on the second turnbuckle, she landed a kick on Becky’s back. Becky felt the kick and she immediately fell onto her knees then chest. Sonya noticed and immediately step down to put Becky in a submission hold to talk to her.

“Talk to me,” Sonya whispered, holding onto Becky’s arm.

“The kick isn’t supposed to feel like this. Daria, I can’t fight.” Becky answered, the pain spreading through her body. She felt like someone kick her so hard, her bones might break. Sonya called the referee over, trying to be as discreet as possible.

“I - I don’t feel good,” Becky repeated as the referee hovered over her.

“Fall back.” The referee called out and Sonya released Becky from her hold and crawled back to her corner.

“It’s my back and neck. They’re bothering me,” Becky said shifting her body slowly to lay on her back. The referee placed his hands on Becky’s neck, touching her spine. The referee proceeded to stand up and formed an ‘X’ with his arms, notifying that Becky was injured. Not a second later, Sasha Banks was seen rushing out the curtains and making her way to the ring, running.

“You’re not supposed to be here. What are you doing here?” The referee said as Sasha rushed to Becky’s side.

“We have to get her walking and out of here. That’s the same kick I delivered to Paige and look at her now. I’m not letting a kick take my best friend down.” Sasha said, pressing her fingers from  
Becky’s shoulder blade to her collarbones.

“Let’s get you up,” Sasha said and Becky nodded placing her arm around Sasha’s neck. The referee stood by Becky’s side as Becky stood up and slowly took her arm out of Sasha’s shoulder. The crowd was dead silent as Becky stood up but fell into Sasha’s arms. Sasha lays Becky flat on the ring as the medical staff came and surrounded Becky.

“Mer, I want Ashley. Please get Ashley.” Becky begged, she tried minimizing her pain.

“Can you get Charlotte to come out?” Sasha asked the referee and he nodded in response.

“Get her out then,” Sasha said loudly.

“Ambulance is five minutes out. How are you doing, Becky?”

“Okay,” Becky mumbled her eyes fixed on Sasha. One of the men from the medical staff held Becky’s neck still as Sasha sat by Becky’s side, taking off the tape from around Becky’s wrist and forearms.

“Where’s Ashley?” Becky mumbled.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Becky heard Charlotte say and exhaled immediately.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Charlotte asked her hands on Becky’s cheeks.

“My neck is bothering and I - I feel crowded. Too many people around me.” Becky said as Charlotte’s eyes were fixed in Becky’s.

“Is her neck badly injured? Does it need a brace?” Charlotte asked.

“It could be a slight sprain but we can’t be sure until further tests can be done. The brace would be used for precaution.”

“Okay, I’m taking her to the back then,” Charlotte informed the men.

“You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.” Charlotte dared.

“I’m going to take you to the back, okay?” Charlotte said looking down at Becky.

“Please," Becky said and with the help of Sasha and the medical staff, they moved Becky to the apron. Charlotte slid herself out of the ring and once Becky was at the edge of the ring, she took Becky into her arms slowly. Becky wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s neck and her head resting on Charlotte’s shoulder. The silent arena suddenly became filled with cheers and claps as Charlotte walk slowly towards the curtains. Officials stood by the curtains, holding them as Charlotte walked by with Sasha behind her and the medical staff. Waiting for them were the paramedics with a stretcher.

“I’m going to put you down on the stretcher,” Charlotte informed Becky before placing her down on the stretcher. Charlotte held onto Becky’s hand as she let the paramedics work on Becky. A lot of people were huddled up around the stretcher, all in silence.

“We’re going to take her now.” The paramedics said and they made their way towards the ambulance, Charlotte, and Sasha following.

“Stay. She’s calm and you’re about to lose it.” Sasha told Charlotte.

“Are you crazy? I’m not staying!” Charlotte reacted.

“Ashley, listen to me. She’s calmer than I have ever seen her and she’s injured. Paige, she was starting to cry while at the ring and the second we got back here, she was a wreck. So you will have your match and you’ll put all of your worries into that match. I will go with Becky and you will meet us at the hospital later, okay?” Sasha explained and Charlotte nodded in response.

“Now give me your shirt, I’m not going to the hospital like this,” Sasha said, cracking a smile out of Charlotte as the woman took her shirt off and handed it to Sasha. Charlotte walked over to the stretcher, grabbing Becky’s hand.

“I’m going to say something and you’re going to hold onto it until I see you next time,” Charlotte said, looking into Becky’s eyes.

“I love you,” Charlotte whispered and pressed her lips against Becky’s. It was a quick kiss, Charlotte left another kiss on Becky’s forehead before letting the paramedics take Becky away.

“I lo - “

“I said hold onto it, Rebecca,” Charlotte said cutting Becky mid-sentence.

“She better be alive and well by the time I come back.”

“Like I’m gonna let the same kick that took down Paige take Becky down,” Sasha said smiling before boarding the ambulance.

“You’re awfully calm,” Sasha commented.

“Someone has to or she would have lost it and this brace is uncomfortable,” Becky mumbled.

“Yeah, I know. She cries for everything, a true Flair at heart.” Sasha chuckled and Becky tried to smile but winced in pain. Becky held onto Sasha’s hand as they arrived at the hospital. Becky was rushed into the emergency room, doctors beginning to work on her as Sasha stood back. To Sasha’s surprised, the doctors worked fast. They managed to get a few tests done on Becky and get her on an IV before leaving the small room.

“Mer, do you think it’s serious? My injury.” Becky spoke up as Sasha stood a few feet away from the bed.

“Well due to the fact that you’re perfectly calm, I think you’ll be okay,” Sasha said walking to the bed to see Becky makeup ruined and the girl had managed to shed a few tears.

“Hey, everything is going to be okay,” Sasha said, caressing Becky’s cheek.

“Tests are done and you have an inflamed disk in your spinal cord." The doctor informed Becky.

“You have two options. We can do surgery and see if the disk has ruptured or not. If it was ruptured, we repaired it and if it isn’t, we’ll provide the right medication into your body. Our other option is to not have the surgery and hope the swelling goes down... I’ll give you a few minutes to decide.”

“Uh, I think surgery is better. If I have it, I put the case to rest but if I don’t, I’m only pushing it to the side and at one point it’s going to rupture.” Becky spoke.

“If that’s what you want but it does sound like the better option.”

“Can I use your phone? I want to call my mom before I go in.” Becky asked and Sasha quickly searched for her phone. Sasha handed it to Becky and left the room to inform Becky’s doctor of her decision. When Sasha returned to the room with doctors following her, Becky was done.

"We’re going to take her now. You can wait in the surgery waiting room and I’ll come to get you as soon as she’s back in the ICU.” The doctors informed Sasha.

“Don’t tell Ashley I’m in surgery until she’s here,” Becky said as she held onto Sasha’s hand. Becky was taken from Sasha’s view and Sasha was escorted out the waiting room. Eyes were on Sasha as she took a seat, she couldn’t exactly blame them. She wasn't dressed for a trip to the hospital but Charlotte’s shirt was big enough to cover most of her ring gear. A few minutes passed, Sasha stared at the TV displaying news when Charlotte stood in front of her.

“You definitely look comfortable while I had to sit here and freeze to death,” Sasha said as she looked up to Charlotte.

“You really think me, nervous wreck because my girlfriend could be seriously injured, had the time to change into something else?” Charlotte said smiling as she proceeded to lower her sweatpants to under her waistline, showing Sasha the gold gear that laid underneath.

“But I did bring you a change of clothes,” Charlotte said handing Sasha a bag. Sasha gracefully took the bag and head it for the public bathroom as Charlotte took Sasha’s previous seat.

“Was she calm?” Charlotte asked as Sasha took a seat next to the blonde.

“Yeah, she was. She was finding conform that you were probably freaked out. She called her mom before going into surgery, didn’t tell her anything about the injury and she let a few tears out but that’s it. You’re calm.....”

“Paige calmed me down before I head over here which helped but I’m glad you came with her and not me,” Charlotte mentioned and Sasha laid her head on Charlotte’s shoulder. Hours passed, Charlotte had gotten up and walked around before sitting back down. Sasha had fallen asleep and Charlotte laid Sasha’s head on her lap. Charlotte received phone calls from friends but ignored most of them.

“Are you with her?” A couple of hours passed when a nurse asked Charlotte towards seeing Sasha asleep on the blonde’s lap.

“Yeah, I’m Rebecca Quin’s girlfriend,” Charlotte informed the nurse.

“Her surgery as successful and she’s being settled in the ICU. I can get you there and a doctor will come by and go into full detail about her surgery.” The nurse informed Charlotte. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping woman, Charlotte set Sasha in her arms and followed the nurse. The nurse led her into Becky’s room, Charlotte settled Sasha in a chair before overlooking Becky.

“She could wake up in a few hours but it all really depends on her body. If you need a nurse, we are just at the desk.” The nurse informed Charlotte before exiting the room. Charlotte walked over to Becky’s bed, admiring the woman as she grabbed Becky’s hand. Just a couple of minutes later, a doctor came in and went over every detail of Becky’s surgery to Charlotte. After the doctor left, Charlotte grabbed a chair and set it next to the hospital bed. She grabbed her phone and went through her messages, texting anyone she needed to.

Charlotte looked back to see Sasha had herself comfortable in the chair and decided to lay her head next to Becky’s hand. Charlotte felt a hand run through her hair and she could swear it was all her imagination until the hand reached her cheek. She knew that specific hand and she lifted her head as her eyes shot open, beaming with light.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” Becky said, the thick Irish accent coming out.

“How long have you been awake for?”

“An hour or two. Sasha refused to leave my side until you wake up so she crashed on the chair again.” Becky answered, her hand on Charlotte’s cheek as Charlotte stared at her.”

“What?” Becky asked.

“I love you.”

“Well, you’re going to have to come here to kiss me because I can’t exactly move,” Becky said and Charlotte immediately stood up, reaching for Becky’s lips. It was a much-needed kiss from both sides and Charlotte was careful of where she placed her hands, not wanting to hurt Becky. Their kiss only lasted seconds and Charlotte pulled away.

“Can I lay beside you?” Charlotte asked and Becky’s response was in a form of a small nod and smile. Charlotte set herself next to Becky, her head on Becky’s chest and the Irish carefully wrapped an arm around Charlotte.

“I love you too Charlie.”


End file.
